


Just a Touch

by Taste_of_Suburbia



Series: Eye [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst Sam Winchester, Demon/Human Relationships, Drama, Evil Ruby, F/M, Romance, Ruby 1.0 - Freeform, Smashing Pumpkins - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-28
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 04:51:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_of_Suburbia/pseuds/Taste_of_Suburbia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam just has no clue whatsoever who his secret admirer is. And if it were Valentine's day, she'd go all out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Touch

**Author's Note:**

> Sam/Ruby. Set season 3. This is a sequel to "It's Not Enough". Title comes from Smashing Pumpkins "Eye". Rating is M since the other one is, since I was really paranoid when I first uploaded this. *shrugs*

Ruby doesn’t quite understand how it’s come to this. She feels dirty and wrong in her disappointment. Maybe because she shouldn’t be feeling disappointment, not for something like this. She doesn’t belong here, she knows it and yet she can’t back away. Sam is someone she so much admires, wants. 

And everything she’s ever wanted has been taken away from her. 

So can you really blame her?

Sam doesn’t get it though, sees her only as a threat, and even though that’s steadily drifting away and possibly never coming back, she’ll only ever be looked at as an opportunity. The only reason he allows her to stick around is for his brother. His worthless useless stupid stupid brother. Who is going to hell in just a few short months. 

And she wants him to, so she can finally get her way with Sam. 

Training him, getting him to fall in love with her. 

It’ll be all too simple once the big brother, the hero is gone. 

Ruby holds onto the hope that someday Sam will see her as something more, that she won’t feel like she has to push her vessel in front of him like a desperate piece of meat.   
She wants to feel Sam’s heartbeat close to her ear, hear its beating and throbbing and pulsing. 

She wants to run her fingers through his long hair, tell him she’ll be the one to take care of him now, she’s more than capable. 

She wants to tell him from her own lips, make him understand that she cares about him, loves him. 

Ruby’s a demon who still has a lot of love left over from her long ago human years. A lot of love to give. 

And she wants to give it to Sam. 

She stares at him through the window, looking at his crumpled and pathetic form on the bed. Dean isn’t here, and she sees it as the sweetest opportunity. It’s time to make her move. But what she sees from the window, outside looking in, makes her stop in her tracks and reconsider her motives. At least for the time being. 

Sam’s crying, genuinely crying, and it’s beautiful to watch but also painful. Because she knows who he’s crying for. Who the hell could it be? 

And suddenly, right then and there, she wants to save Dean Winchester. Maybe to make Sam stop worrying, sulking, bitching, cursing and dreading her existence. Maybe to give Sam an even better reason to love her, to save his brother so things would maybe be better between them. 

She smiles a little, still watching Sam, considering it to be a very likely possibility. 

And she struts into the room, knowing how stupid, how foolish she’s being and not caring. There’s no way she, let alone anyone can save Dean from the pit. But there’s no need to think about that now. Right now she’ll entertain herself on the image of Sam loving her, worshiping her, thanking her forever and ever and ever.

And it is fucking beautiful. 

Ruby stands over the bed, hands on her hips, wondering how she should approach Sam, whose head is still in his hands, crying. But she does plan on taking control of the situation, wrapping her arms around the grieving Winchester and trying her best to look, to sound consoling. 

And for all she knows, hopes, it’s probably working. 

She rubs a hand constantly over his back, her small hands moving obsessively in small circles, “You’ll be fine, Sam. Everything will turn out fine. That’s what I’m here for.”

That’s what she’s here for. 

And it’s beautiful… knowing she’ll be here for a long while. 

There’s still so much she has left to do. Left to say. 

She’s still got so much in her left to love with.

**FIN**


End file.
